My Judge
by xxnunxxcan
Summary: "Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun katakan . Kyuhyun bukan pria yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan emosi, tidak untuk pagi ini./"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun . Diliriknya cangkir yang ada di tangan kyuhyun . Matanya menatap kearah lain ./"tidak mungkin Sungmin istri yang dicintainya bermain belakang dengan orang lain"/ "Angghhh"/KyuMin/BoysLove/M/
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Judge

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Choi siwon

Other cast

Lihat dalam cerita

Genre :

Family, hur confort

Rate :

K++++++

Summary :

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun katakan . Kyuhyun bukan pria yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan emosi, tidak untuk pagi ini./"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun . Diliriknya cangkir yang ada di tangan kyuhyun . Matanya menatap kearah lain ./"tidak mungkin Sungmin istri yang dicintainya bermain belakang dengan orang lain"/ "Angghhh"

Warning :

BoysLove, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, boring, M-preg, bahasa sedikti agak terang terangan, tidak sesuai EYD . Ngawur abis.

. . .

Bab 1 : **Sex with you**

Ruang pengadilan semakin menegang tak kala saksi mengeluarkan kesaksiannya . Seluruh pengunjung pengadilan dibuat terheran heran dan menatap sang pelaku dengan pandangan benci . Riuh suara pengunjung semakin membuat ruang pengadilan panas dan tegang .

"Bagaimana sora-ssi? Apakah anda melihat kejadian tersebut? Bagaimana pelaku melakukannya?" Tanya sang pria dengan jubah khas jaksanya . Matanya memicing tajam saat melihat saksi kalangkabut .

"'S-saya tidak begitu tahu . Saat itu saya sedang melintas . Tak sengaja saya melihat pe-pelaku sedang membuka baju bagian atas korban" Kepala sora tertunduk . menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya saat melihat mata Joo Young –sang pelaku—memicing tajam .

Kyuhyun melepaskan jas hitamnya . Matanya terpejam lelah akibat sidang yang begitu kolot . Diliriknya meja kebesarannya, setumpuk berkas sudah tersusun rapih untuk dijamah olehnya . Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan padatnya seoul sekarang .

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

"Kyuhyun, kami mau makan siang . Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Pria mungil muncul dibalik pintu ruang kerja kyuhyun . Matanya menatap jengah kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan lembaran kertas kertas dimejanya .

"Kau duluan saja ryeowook . Aku sedang sibuk sekarang ."

"Baiklah" Ryeowook menutup pintu, kyuhyun menatap pintu di depannya dengan malas . Matanya melirik ponsel yang ada di sampingnya .

Drtttt Drrrtt Drrrttt

'sungminnie caling'

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya . Bibirnya terus mengulaskan senyum hangat .

"Yeoboseo min"

' … '

"Eodiso?"

' …'

"Hm . Arraseo, hati hati okay"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut . Akhir-akhir ini istrinya sangat sibuk dan tidak mempunyai waktu luang untuknya . Tidak, kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan untuk berduaan dengan sungmin tapi istrinya selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang sibuk . Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan 3 tahun, cukup untuk menghadapi sifat masing-masing menurutnya .

Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya kyuhyun menyusul ryeowook untuk makan siang bersama . Dirinya tidak mau terlalu larut memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak tentang istri mungilnya itu .

. . .

"Selamat siang pria sibuk" Pria mungil berjalan kearah siwon, matanya memancarkan kecerahan . pipinya berisi dengan rona merah, matanya mengerjap seduktif .

"Long time no see dear" Siwon mengendus leher pria mugil tersebut . Tangannya bergerak liar dibahu pria mungil tersebut . 'Sungmin' pria mungil yang ada di pelukan siwon dengan sengaja mendekatkan miliknya dan bergesekan dengan milik siwon .

"Shh dear kau nakal eoh?" Siwon terus menciumi leher putih milik Sungmin . Sedangkan tangan sungmin sudah bergerak liar kearah selangkangan siwon . mengelus sesuatu yang membuat sang empu mengerang pelan .

Tidak tinggal diam, tangan siwon mencubit putting sungmin dengan nakal . Tangannya bergerak denga lincah . Keduanya berciuman dengan gairah yang menggelora .

"Angghhh" Sungmin mendesah saat jari tengah siwon mulai masuk ke hole butt sexynya . Mencari titik terdalam sungmin dan terus keluar masukkan jarinya .

"Sebut namaku sungmin . Panggil namaku dan desahkan namaku" Siwon berbisik . Dengan gerakan cepat siwon melepas celana sungmin dan menyisakan pakaian atas sungmin dan underwere sungmin dengan tonjolan yang meminta dibebaskan dari sarangnya .

"Sentuhhh ituhh ahhhh siwonhhh manjakan ngghh" Nafas sungmin tersenggal senggal dengan penuh gairah . Matanya sedikit terpejam menikmati sensasi nikmat yang menderanya .

Keduanya larut dalam percintaan yang begitu panas, desahan desahan terus keluar dari mulut mereka . Percintaain yang begitu panas dan menggairahkan sudah menjadi hal yang wajib bagi mereka, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan pria yang sedang makan siang bersama dengan rekan kerjanya .

"Kau sanghh aahh pelan-pelan siwonhhh nghhh sedikit lagi nghhh" Sungmin mumbusungkan dadanya saat kenikmatan sedikit lagi menghampirinya .

"kau sangat sempit sungmin" Bisik siwon di telinga sungmin, pinggang kekarnya terus bergerak liar, liar dan semakin liar . Menumbuk ketitik terdalam tubuh Sungmin .

"Bersama sayang"

"AHHHHH" Siwon ambruk disamping Sungmin . Lelehan putih seperti susu mengalir dari selangkangan Sungmin dan turun mengotori lantai kerja Siwon . Ya, keduanya bercinta dilantai kantor Siwon, Sungmin bersyukur desahan keduanya tidak terdengar karna ruangan yang kedap suara .

"Kau meninggalkannya lagi siwon-ah" Sungmin menunjuk bekas kemerahan dileher dan perut miliknya . Matanya tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja Siwon .

"Oh sayang maafkan aku okay? Baiklah segera pakai bajumu dan kita pergi dari ruangan Ini . Aku butuh udara segar sekarang" Siwon mengancingkan kemejanya yang tadi berantakan . Keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing . Persetan dangan cairan sperma yang mengotori lantai ruangan siwon sekarang .

. . .

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya, melirik keadaan rumah yang begitu sepi tidak seperti biasanya . Kakinya ia langkahkan ke kamarnya, matanya menatap heran pada kamar miliknya yang gelap . Dengan ragu kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah tempat tidur miliknya .

Disana, pria bertumbuh mungil sedang tertidur pulas dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut . Kyuhyun mengulas senyum, tangannya bergerak mengelus sayang kepala sang istri . Ya istri, istri yang dalam arti benar benar istri .

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah lemari, mengambil baju tidur miliknya dan memakainya dengan santai . tidak perlu mandi untuknya . Biarkan tubuhnya lengket asal dapat melihat wajah istri tersayangnnya . Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang ada disamping sungmin, merebahkan dirinya dan membawa tubuh sungmin perlahan tidur di dada bidang miliknya .

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini sampai tidak menyadari kepulanganku hm?"

Sungmin yang terusik karna bisikan tersebut dengan gerakan perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit tersentak kaget karna melihat dirinya yang sudah tertidur di dada bidang kyuhyun . Matanya mengerjap sebentar sebelum bangun dari tidurnya .

"Oh wasseo? Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku hm?" Sungmin bergegas bangun, mungkin kyuhyun akan sedikit lapar karna terlalu lelah berada di persidangan dan beradu argument pikirnya, tapi Kyuhyun mencegah istri tercintannya untuk bangun .

"Kulihat kau begitu lelah, sudah tidak perlu membuatkan ku apapun. Sekarang kemabali tidur okay?" Kyuhyun menepuk nepuk bantal yang berada disampingnya dan sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum .

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, memamerkan senyum termanisnya dan saling memberi kecupan ringan . Tangan sungmin bergerak mengelus lengan Kyuhyun . Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus memainkan hidung bangir sungmin .

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini hm? Kenapa kau kelihatan lelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun, memeluk istrinya dengan possessive .

"Tidak banyak yang aku kerjakan seharian ini . Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah pesidangan kali ini sukses?"

"Belum diputuskan, tapi persidangan dilanjutkan minggu depan . Kajja, sebaiknya kita tidur . Ini sudah larut malam . Jallja" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi sungmin

"Jallja"

Kyuhyun menatap seoul dengan tatapan seperti biasanya . Tangannya memegang gelas wine . Cairan merah yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam ketika kesepian. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa sungmin, siapa kyuhyun dan siapa siwon? Jawabannya adalah …

Kyuhyun adalah seorang hakim yang telah menikahi sungmin tiga tahun lalu, pernikahan yang didasari oleh cinta dan kasih sayang . Yang masih terjalin sampai sekarang, tapi siapa yang tahu jika sungmin juga berhubungan dengan Siwon . Seorang jaksa yang berkerja ditempat yang sama seperti suaminya, pengadilan seoul . Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja . Dan sungmin kembali mengalami jatuh cinta, tapi .. dengan orang yang berbeda .

Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh,sudah tiga bulan istrinya berprilaku aneh . Dirinya dengan jelas melihat bekas merah yang berada di leher sang istri . Pikirannya masih berkelana, hari ini rasanya begitu berat untuknya . Semua terasa sangat sulit . Apakah … apakah istrinya bermain dibelakang dirinya?

Apakah sungmin memang benar benar selingkuh?

Tapi, kenapa?

Apakah sungmin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?

Pikiran Kyuhyun terus berkecamuk, hatinya membenarkan tapi logikanya terus menyatakan bahwa itu tidaklah benar . Kyuhyun bukan pria yang lemah, kyuhyun adalah si pria genius . Memilih jalan hidup menjadi seorang hakim untuk sang istri dibanding menjalankan perusahaan keluarga miliknya . Mengorbankan seluruh hati dan jiwanya .

Tidak .

Sungmin tidak mungkin selingkuh

Ya, sungmin tidak mungkin selingkuh .

. . .

Sang mentari memancarkan sinarnya keseluruh penjuru seoul . Tapi sekarang musing dingin, mungkin hanya secercah cahaya yang bisa di dapat oleh Negara Gingseng tersebut . Awan hari ini begitu kelabu, jalanan di Seoul sangat padat dengan aktivitas . Semua orang merapatkan mantelnyanya demi menghalau rasa dingin yang mendera tubuh .

"Kyuhyun-ah mungkin hari ini aku tidak akan pulang . Karna eunhyuk mengajakku pergi menginanp" Sungmin berkata, tangannya masih sibuk memotong sushi untuk di hidangkan . Sedangkan kyuhyun terus menatap heran kearah istrinya .

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun katakan . Kyuhyun buka pria yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan emosi, tidak untuk pagi ini .

"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun . Diliriknya cangkir yang ada di tangan kyuhyun . Matanya menatap kearah lain .

"Kenapa kau selalu sibuk akhir akhir ini sungmin-ah . bukankah kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya kyuhyun, mencoba menatap mata kelam sang istri yang sudah dinikahinya selama 3 tahun itu . Mencari sebuah kebenaran di dalam mata yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia .

"Karna aku sangat bosan dirumah kyuhyun . Kau tahu bukan jika kau bekerja tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan disini" Sungmin melepas apron pink miliknya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun .

Keduanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit . Dan kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan senyum palsunya . Untuk pertama kainya kyuhyun harus berbohong pada dirinya sendiri . Matanya menatap kearah leher sungmin .

Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan langsung sadar . Senyum canggung terpatri dibibir mungilnya . Dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh sungmin .

"Arraseo . Kau pergilah dengan eunhyuk, jaga diri baik baik dan pulanglah besok dengan selamat okay?"

Cup

Setelah mengecup sekilas bibir sungmin akhirnya kyuhyun pergi bekerja, sungmin menghela nafas berat . Tangannya menyentuh lehernya yang masih ada berkas kiss mark buatan siwon . Dan dengan terburu buru sungmin pergi bersiap, bersiap untuk kencan dengan sang kekasih … Choi siwon .

tbc .


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Judge

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Choi siwon

Other cast

Lihat dalam cerita

Genre :

Family, hur confort

Rate :

K++++++

Summary :

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun katakan . Kyuhyun bukan pria yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan emosi, tidak untuk pagi ini./"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun . Diliriknya cangkir yang ada di tangan kyuhyun . Matanya menatap kearah lain ./"tidak mungkin Sungmin istri yang dicintainya bermain belakang dengan orang lain"/ "Angghhh"

Warning :

BoysLove, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, boring, M-preg, bahasa sedikti agak terang terangan, tidak sesuai EYD . Ngawur abis.

. . .

Bab 2 : Im tired

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya . Menstater mobil mewah miliknya, dan pergi berlalu . Matanya menatap lurus jalanan . Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memutar stir mobilnya . Hatinya bergemuruh penuh dengan rasa penasaran . Dirinya terus berdoa agar apa yang ada dipikirannya tidaklah benar .

Kyuhyun terus menatap pintu rumahnya dengan pandangan serius, tidak ada tanda tanda sungmin . Sepertinya sungmin sudah pergi 'pikirnya' .

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sungmin mengenakan pakaian yang begitu sexy dengan mantel yang menutupinya . Tidak jauh dari penglihatanya seorang pria bersandar diluar mobil dan tersenyum kearah istrinya dan …

Kyuhyun kaget

Matanya memanas

Hatinya sakit

Tapi, sekali lagi … logikanya masih bermain

Sungmin tidak mungkin sperti itu

Mungkin itu sepupu jauhnya

Ya, tapi …

 **My Judge**

Sungmin mengecup bibir siwon sekilas, hari ini mereka akan pergi kencan dan bercinta sampai pagi . Matanya melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, takut takut kyuhyun menguntitnya . Tapi sepertinya tidak "Bagaimana, sudah siap?" siwon bebisik ditelinga sungmin dengan seduktif .

"Sabar tuan sibuk . Disini bukan kamar mu, jadi jangan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak" Sungmin mendorong dada bidang siwon dan masuk kedalam mobil sang kekasih .

Mereka mungkin bisa bersenang senang

Mereka bisa terus menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua dengan secara diam diam

Tapi, mereka tiak pernah mengetahui apa itu ..

Karma .

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan pandangan kosong, kegiatannya hari ini adalah terus menghela nafas . Diliriknya setumpuk berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya . Pekerjaannya menjadi seorang hakin sangatlah tidak mudah, Kyuhyun harus bisa mengadili orang seadil adilnya .

Matanya menatap jam, Sudah sekitar jam Sembilan lewat sepuluh . Itu berarti dirinya harus bersiap keruang sidang sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi . Dengan malas Kyuhyun membaca laporan mengenai kasus yang saat ini ia tangani .

Hatinya berdegup kencang, pandangannya terfokus pada inti permasalahan yang ada diberkas yang ia baca . Perselingkuhan, itu adalah kata biasa bagi kyuhyun kemarin kemarin . Tapi tidak untuk sekarang . Kenapa semua terasa semakin begitu berat baginya . Dunia seakan akan menghakiminya bahwa istrinya benar benar berselingkuh dangan orang lain . Kyhhyun menghela nafas berat .

. . .

Pengadilan telah ramai dengan orang orang yang ingin menyaksikan persidangan tersebut . Para pengacara pelapor sedang sibuk dengan berkas berkas tuduhan yang akan dilayangkan untuk pihak terlapor . Disitu, dipojok ruangan seorang wanita menatap kosong pria yang ada disebrang . Kyuhyun melihat dari kejauhan wanita yang melaporkan perselingkuhan suaminya. Matanya berubah sendu saat melihat seorang wanita berubah menjadi dirinya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan .

Disebrang sana, sungmin tidak mau manatap kyuhyun, tangan kanan sungmin digenggam oleh siwon . Mencoba memberikan semangat untuk sungmin mungkin.

"…kyu … Kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya . "Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Berdiam diri disini seperti orang bodoh . Cepat, pengadilan akan segera dimulai" Ucap Ryeowook panjang lebar dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun memasuki pengadilan dengan tenang, diikuti oleh Yesung dan juga Ryeowook . Masyarakat yang melihat dan juga pengacara berdiri untuk menghormati Hakim dan para hakim anggota .

"Baiklah semua . Persidangan hari ini tanggal empat belas bulan januari duaribu lima belas akan dibuka'

Tok Tok Tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk palunya tiga kali, dan dimulailah pengadilan . Mulai dari pembacaan tuduhan yang dilayangkan oleh pihak pelapor dan juga bantahan dari pihak terlapor .

"Aku tidak ingin adanya mediasi lagi, hakim! Hatiku sudah hancur melihat perselingkuhan suamiku sendiri hiks hiks" Sang wanita menangis sesegukan, tangannya menyentuh dadanya . Kyuhyun yang melihat itu semakin merasakan nyeri di dadanya juga, tiba-tiba dirinya teringat oleh kejadian tadi pagi di depan rumahnya . Sakit mendera dadanya .

"Yang mulia, Aku ingin memberi pembelaan pada klienku" Pihak terlapor mulai berdiri, tapi tangan kyuhyun menunjukan penolakan dan menyuruh sang wanita tersebut melanjutkan ceritanya .

"sidang ditunda dua minggu lagi"

Tok Tok Tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk palunya dan bergegas keluar persidangan, membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya . Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa gesa . Pikirannya tertuju pada sungmin sekarang .

"Kyuhyun! Tunggu Kyuhyun" Pria mungil berteriak dengan keras, matanya menyiratkan kebingungan dan kekesalan . Dirinya tidak habis fikir, kenapa percaraian harus ditunnda sampai dua minggu kedepan .

"Kenapa wook?"

"Michoseo? Kenapa harus ditunda sampai dua minggu heh? Kami ada disampingmu dan tanpa persejutujan kami, kau?! Ah Cho kyuhyun neo michoseo?" Ryeowook mendengus sambil bertolak pinggang . Dari jauh yesung mendekat kearah mereka berdua .

"Sudalah Ryeowook itu bukan masalah besar, lagu pula kita juga harus memikirkan perasaan suaminya itu hm? Baiklah, jadi apa kau mempunyai masalah sampai seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Yesung hati-hati, melihat dari mata kyuhyun . Yesung seakan paham, ini pasti masalah rumah tangga kyuhyun dan Sungmin .

 **My Jugde**

Pengunjung kafe lebih sepi dari biasanya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bisa bernafas lega dan berdiam diri beberapa saat disini . Di depannya sepasang kekasih terus menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya . "Jadi kau mau berbaginya dengan kami? Kita adalah sahabatmu dan Sungmin kyu" Yesung berujar dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Ryeowook .

"Hyung"

"Wae kyuhyun-ah?"

"Bagaimana jika Ryeowook selingkuh dan bercinta dengan orang lain" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat keduanya saling berpandangan . Kerutan jelas tercetak di dahi keduanya . Masih bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun layangkan .

"Kau bercanda eoh? Mana mungkin aku selingkuh dan bercinta dengan orang lain" Ryeowook berucap dan tersenyum lima jari kepada Yesung . Membuat Kyuhyun mendengus malas .

"Tentu saja aku merasa sangat sakit hati ketika mendengar itu, apalagi ketika aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

"Aku rasa Sungmin seperti itu Hyung . Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan . Ataukah aku berdiam diri saja seperti ini?" Kini keduanya semakin terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun . Tapi, tidak mungkin Sungmin berlaku seperti itu bukan? Pikir keduanya .

"Kau jangan bercanda dengan ucapanmu Kyuhyun-ah . Kau pasti salah paham dengannya bukan? Iyakan wookkie?" Yesung tersenyum canggung . Dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan kata katanya sendiri .

"Arraseo . Aku sudah tahu sebelumnya, kalian pasti akan mengatakan ini . Keundae, apa ada seorang istri yang belum disentuh oleh suaminya tiba tiba mendapat kiss mark dilehernya?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat mengingat kejadian tersebut . Matanya berkilat marah .

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan ini dengan Sungmin baik baik Kyu . Pasti ada alasan dibalik sebuah perbuatan" Ucap Yesung memberi saran . "Kau tanyakan baik baik padanya, jangan gegabah dulu sebelum kau akhirnya menyesal dikemudia hari" Yesung mencoba memberi arahan positif, mungkin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya salah paham, fikirnya .

. . .

Malam telah kemabali, Matahari digantikan oleh sang rembulan . Seoul tetaplah seoul . Penuh dengan kesibukan dan padatnya orang orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan .

Kyuhyun menyusuri jalan sendirian, matanya mentap sekeliling . Seoul ramai dengan para anak muda yang sedang berbunga bunga akan cinta . Matanya menatap kedua anak adam yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan memakan ice cream dengan canda gurau, melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum .

Satu blok lagi dirinya sampai ke Apartement mewah miliknya . Dirinya sengaja berjalan kaki tidak menggunakan mobil mewahnya . Mencari udara segar bukanlah hal yang buruk dimalam hari .

. . .

CTAK

Lampu menyala dengan terang, menampilkan rumah kosong seperti tanpa penghuni, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat . Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamar utama –miliknya dan Sungmin- dengan gerakan perlahan Kyuhyun menguyur dirinya di shower . Dinginnya air membuat hatinya semakin beku .

Kyuhyun bukan ingin terlihat lemah . Tapi hatinya berkata lain, cinta membuatnya sangat lemah dan tak berdaya . Dirinya masih sangat mencintai Sungmin, Dua hari setelah mengetahui perselingkuhan sungmin membuat hatinya sakit . Kyuhyun menbenarkan kata kata Yesung, dirinya tidak boleh gegabah tentang pernikahannya . Pernikahan harus sekali dan seumur hidup, tidak untuk dipermainkan dan seenaknya bercerai .

Tapi, apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan selain diam seperti orang bodoh?

Meratapi nasib pun tidak ada gunanya ..

Diam adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang ..

Mungkin dengan diamnya Kyuhyun takdir bisa merubah sesuatu yang buruk ..

Tidak peduli di cap sebagai seorang pecundang sekalipun

Tbc.

For Chinami-chan

Im Sorry, Im not Plagiarism .

The story pure my own Thoughts . I Dont Know if the story is the same as the story author in japan . Sorry, Im dont going to remove the story because the story is really purely my thoughts . I hope you appereciate this story . Hm, cause im made this story inspired of my school lessons on a trial and divorce .

Thanks.

okkee ini special gift untuk kalian karna hari ini saya ulang tahun heheh Chukkae untuk saya. Hm, saya agak shock yaa liat email tbtb ada yang review jika ini mirip dengan punya author di jepang sana . But im not plagiat . Camkan itu okeee? Sejujurnya awal mula saya membuat ini adalah ketika saya mendapat tugas dari seorang guru untuk sebuah persidangan yang dibuat perkelompok . Kemudian saya berserta teman saya membicarakan sebuah berita tentang persidangan yang kemarin2 terjadi . Saya awalnya tidak pernah berfikiran untuk menulis ini, tapi saya tertantang untuk menulis ini karna saya sengaja buat dengan rating mature . Dan dalam sejarah menulis, saya tidak pernah menulis dalam rating mature . Saya menulis ini sudah dari sebulan yang lalu dan saya sudah menulis sampai 6 chapter . Saya bukannya bermaksud porno atau apa, tapi saya menulis ini banyak menonton dan mempelajari beberapa video berbau yadong . Oke itu agak aneh memang tapi saya harus lakukan agar saya mendapat feel dalam menulis . Dan saya pikir cerita ini agak biasa jika perselingkuhannya tidak ada bau2 seks atau apapun itu . Im sorry saya memang sangat vulgar .

but, saya disini mau ngejelasin aja buat kalian yang membaca ini . IM NOT PLAGIAT OKAY . hehehe saya harap ini tidak membuat kesalah pahaman .

okeee untuk ending saya dari kemarin2 ingin sekali menvote, sayang ingin bertanya kepada kalian amazing readersss~ apa ending yang akan kalian pilih?

1 . mereka tidak akan bercerai?

2\. mereka bercerai dan yahh itu ada sedikit rahasia

3\. salah satu pemeran meninggal dan salah satu pemeran kemanaaa(?)

okee tinggalkan review neeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Judge

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Choi siwon

Other cast

Lihat dalam cerita

Genre :

Family, hur confort

Rate :

K++++++

Summary :

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun katakan . Kyuhyun bukan pria yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan emosi, tidak untuk pagi ini./"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun . Diliriknya cangkir yang ada di tangan kyuhyun . Matanya menatap kearah lain ./"tidak mungkin Sungmin istri yang dicintainya bermain belakang dengan orang lain"/ "Angghhh"

Warning :

BoysLove, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, boring, M-preg, bahasa sedikti agak terang terangan, tidak sesuai EYD . Ngawur abis.

 **(warning! This chap mature content)**

. . .

Bab 3 : 12.30

 _Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral, semua orang ingin melakukannya seumur hidup sekali . Tidak ada orang yang menginginkan sebuah perceraian kecuali jika mereka melakukannya dengan terpaksa dan ketidak kuatan ._

 _"_ _Cho kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Lee sungmin sebagai istrimu . Baik suka maupun duka, baik susah mauapun senang, sakit maupun sehat"_

 _"_ _Ya, saya bersedia"_

 _"_ _Lee sungmin, bersediakah kau menerima Cho kyuhyun sebagai suamimu . Baik suka maupun duka, baik susah mauapun senang, sakit maupun sehat"_

 _"_ _Ya, saya bersedia"_

 _Tepuk tangan para tamu undangan menjadi saksi bisu pernikahan keduanya . Para kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum haru melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri . Cinta mereka begitu berat, cinta yang tidak pernah mendapat persejutuan dari orang tua mereka dan tentangan banyak orang . Semua sudah mereka lalui dengan sekuat tenaga . Saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain ._

 _"_ _Selamat untuk pengantin baru, kalian harus berbulan madu secepatnya okay?" Eunhyuk mengerlingkan matanya nakal membuat ke lima orang tertawa renyah . Sungmin dengan malu malu tersenyum canggung ._

 _"_ _Sudalah Hyukkie, kau tahu sendiri bukan . Tidak dimintapun si Cho akan bulan madu secepatnya . Mesumnya sudah kelewat iblis" Ucap Donghae membuat Sungmin semakin memerah ._

 _Heechul datang bersamaan dengan Hangeng . Ke empat pria tersebut membungkukan badannya saat melihat Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun datang menghampiri mereka ._

 _"_ _Nikmati pestanya, jangan sungkan" Heechul tersenyum ramah dan memeluk lengan hangeng dengan mesra ._

 _"_ _Ahjumma masih cantik sama seperti dulu" Ucap ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mendengus malas . "Apa rahasianya ahjumma?" Bisik Ryeowook_

 _"_ _Ah kau membuatku merasa semakin tua saja Ryeowokkie" Heechul menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan "Sebaiknya kau ajak Eunhyuk untuk perawatan bersamaku dan Sungmin" Heechul terpekik senang . Dan diangguki oleh keduanya_

 _. . ._

 _Kyuhyun melepas jasnya dan membuka simpul dasinya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan gugup . Merasa di perhatikan, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin . Sontak membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ._

 _"_ _Hey kenapa terus menatapku hm?" Kyuhyun mendekat kerah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun ._

 _Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang . Nafas Kyuhyun berhebus dengan berat, membuat sungmin bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun . "Apakah kau sudah siap Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan intents dan mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin dengan malu malu. Membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawa karna tingkah istri yang baru dinikahinya empat jam lalu._

 _Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka jas putih yang dipakai oleh Sungmin . Matanya melirik istri sahnya dengan senyum menawan, sedangkan Sungmin memejamkan matanya karna gugup . "Releks saja min, aku akan bermain lembut" Ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin, dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mencium bibir bawah Sungmin ._

 _Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin intens, membuat Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mengalungkan lehernya . Matanya terpejam dan membalas ciuman kyuhyun ._

 _Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin diatas kasur milik mereka, Kyuhyun menciumi leher putih Sungmin dengan ganas . Tangannya bergerak melepas kemeja Sungmin, memperlihatkan dua gundukan kecil yang sangat indah . Warnanya merah kecoklatan dan tegang . Kyuhyun memelintir putting Sungmin dengan perlahan . Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah nikmat ._

 _Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai mengeluas kejantanan Sungmin yang lebih kecil dari miliknya . Membuat sang empu mendesah nikmat . "Kyuhh jangan mempermai-AHHH nghh hemmmn nggh" Sungmin bergumam tidak jelas . Perutnya seperti ada kupu kupu menggelitik ._

 _"_ _Kau indah ming . Kau membuat little Cho semakin ingin memasukimu" Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan celana panjangnya dan menyisakan boxer ketat . Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan boxer membuat Sungmin menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya ._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menutup mata mu sayang . Pegang ini" Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membimbing tangan mungil Sungmin mengelus miliknya yang masih terbungkus boxer ketatnya . Tangan Sungmin sedikit bergetar membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum ._

 _"_ _Sekarang dia menjadi milik mu sayang" Kyuhyun berbisik, libidonya semakin naik saat gerakan tangan Sungmin semakin melambat ._

 _Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan boxer miliknya dan memperlihatkan kejantannya yang sudah menegang sempurna . Sungmin yang sudah tidak memejamkan mata dibuat melongo dengan milik Kyuhyun yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya ._

 _"_ _Kau harus ku beri pelumas dulu min" Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan mengambil botol kecil dilaci samping tempat tidur . Jari tengahnya ia celupkan kedalam lube tersebut dan mengeluarannya ._

 _"_ _Tahan oke?" Kyuhyun memesukan jari tengahnya ke butt hole milik Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikit meringis karnanya ._

 _"_ _Anngghh eungghh ahhh" Sungmin mendesah dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya ._

 _Dan malam ini, menjadi melam yang panjang bagi mereka dan malam yang begitu menggairahkan ._

 _. . ._

 _Hangeng sebagai kepala keuarga sudah duduk dengan tenang di meja makan, disampingnnya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling menatap satu sama lain . Sedangkan Heechul masih menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka ._

 _"_ _Wah pengantin baru kenapa bangun pagi sekali eoh? Bagaimana Sungmin, apakah si Cho ini bermain kasar?" Ucap Heechul blak blakan membuat pipi Sungmin merona merah seperti tomat matang ._

 _"_ _Umma, sudalah kanapa harus membahas itu di meja makan" Kyuhyun mendengus malas dan mulai memakan makanannya ._

 _"_ _Sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti Kyuhyun-ah . Pergilah berbulan madu, jangan sibuk dengan pengadilan terus" Hangeng mulai berucap . Tatapannya begitu teduh membuat hati siapapun merasa nyaman ._

 _"_ _Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Appa . Keundae, aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti dengan seenak jidat . Masih ada beberapa kasus yang harus aku adili" Kyuhyun berucap dan melahap makanannya . Sungmin masih teang memakan makanannya disamping Kyuhyun ._

 _"_ _Sudah Appa bilang bukan, sebaiknya kau mengurusi perusahaan yang akan aku wariskan padamu . Kau malah keras kepala seperti itu" Ucap hangeng membuat kyuhyun menghentikan makannya ._

 _"_ _Sudalah Appa, aku tidak ingin membahas ini, Appa tahu jika aku tidak ingin memngendalikan perusahaan . Appa kan masih sehat jadi untuk apa aku menggantikan mu" Kyuhyun melengos malas membuat Heechul menjitak kepala anaknya dengan sendok nasi ._

 _"_ _Yaa! Mana ada anak seperti dirimu heh . Umma mu juga ingin berduaan dengan Appamu babo" Heechul mendelik membuat ke tiganya malah tertawa terbahak ._

 _. . ._

 _Sungmin menatap lautan dengan pandangan berbinar, matanya terus menatap karang karang yang dapat dilihat secara kasat mata tanpa harus menyelam . Jeju, salah satu destinasi yang paling indah dan menjadi incaran banyak orang untuk berbulan madu atau sekedar liburan bersama keluarga mereka ._

 _"_ _Neomu yeppo" Gumam Sungmin, semilir angin menjadi teman syahdu bagi Sungmin untuk menikmati keindahan pulau Jeju . Tiba tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di perut rata Sungmin, wajahnya menunduk mencium leher putih sungmin ._

 _"_ _Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan mendapat anggukan semangat dari Sungmin . Keduanya larut dalam suasana, memejamkan matanya dan merasakan semilir angin yang mendayu dayu . Burung burung beterbangan di laut lepas, menyambut keromantisan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbulan madu dengan kapal pesiar pribadi ._

 _Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah masa lalu .._

 _Masa dimana kau harus mengenang dengan rasa pahit .._

 _Meskipun itu adalah sebuah kenangan indah .._

 _Tbc ._

 ** _Silahkan untuk kritik dan saran . Tidak menerima bash!_**

 ** _untuk ending tolong hargai, bkn saya tdk konsisten dgn cerita tsb, saya blm membuat endingnya karna saya otak saya bercabang dgn ketiga ending tsb ._**

 ** _Tinggalkan review~ dan terimakasih_**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Judge

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Choi siwon

Other cast

Lihat dalam cerita

Genre :

Family, hurt confort , Romance

Rate :

K++++++

Summary :

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun katakan . Kyuhyun bukan pria yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan emosi, tidak untuk pagi ini./"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun . Diliriknya cangkir yang ada di tangan kyuhyun . Matanya menatap kearah lain ./"tidak mungkin Sungmin istri yang dicintainya bermain belakang dengan orang lain"/ "Angghhh"

Warning :

BoysLove, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, boring, M-preg, bahasa sedikti agak terang terangan, tidak sesuai EYD . Ngawur abis.

. . .

Bab 4 : Love is ..

Sebulan .

Ya, Kyuhyun membiarkan masalah yang mendera rumah tangganya dan menganggap tidak terjadi hal apapun . Semua berjalan seperti biasa, Sungmin yang selalu sibuk berpergian dengan seribu alasan dan Kyuhyun yang percaya begitu saja dengan –kebohongan- Sungmin .

Kyuhyun memang pecundang, tapi itu menurutnya lebih baik dibanding membawa pernikahannya ke pengadilan . Biarkan semua berjalan seperti air . Bangkai yang di tutup dengan rapat mungkin akan tercium baunya kemana mana . Semuanya akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya .

Tapi …

Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, dia bukan baja yang kuat akan benturan apapun . Kepedihannya membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung frustasi sendiri. Mereka rasanya ingin sekali mencekik leher Kyuhyun karena kebodohan dan ketidak berdayaan sahabatnya itu .

Dari luar mungkin semua terlihat baik baik saja, andai hati bisa berbicara . Mungkin hati Kyuhyun sudah berteriak sakit akibat Sungmin .

"Jadi kau mau terus menerus diam begitu?" Yesung menyipitkan matanya . Semilir angin membuat keduanya kembali terdiam . Pandangan Kyuhyun masih terus menatap pria mungil yang sedang membeli ice cream dengan Ryeowook .

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan Hyung . Kau tahu, aku sangat takut jika aku melayangkan surat cerai dan Sungmin akan meyetujui perceraian tersebut" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut saat melihat Sungmin –pria mungil- tersebut mulai berjalan mendekat kearah mereka .

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali" Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook duduk disamping Yesung .

"Membicarakan kasus perselingkuhan yang terjadi di pengadilan" Celetuk Yesung kesal, membuat tangan Sungmin yang sedang terangkat berhenti seketika . Kyuhyun melotot mendengar penuturan Yesung tersebut .

"Y-ya, kami menghadapi sidang satu bulan lalu . Tapi persidangannya sudah selesai" Ryeowook dan Yesung melengos malas . Kyuhyun salalu seperti ini, membiarkan hatinya sakit .

"O-oh begitu" Sungmin tersenyum canggung dan kembali melanjutkan memakan ice creamnya dengan gugup . Ke empatnya terus terdiam, suasan menjadi sangat canggung .

Ini hari libur, jadi taman sedikit ramai . Banyak dari pengunjung taman yang membawa anak anak mereka sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat mereka

PUK

Tiba tiba bola menggelinding kearah kaki Kyuhyun, dengan sigap tangannya menangkap bola tersebut dan melihat seorang anak kecil menghampirinya . Tubuhnya mungil dengan bola mata yang besar, matanya mnegerjap lucu sambil memperhatikan bolanya yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun .

"Kau mau ini bocah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, tubuhnya mulai mendekat kearah anak kecil tersebut . Mata anak tersebut sedikit memerah . Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggendong dan mengembalikan bola tersebut .

"Shhhtt jangan menangis arra? Siapa nama mu hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada bocah yang usianya kira kira lima tahun tersebut .

"Namaku Lee hila ahjucci" Ucapnya sambil memeluk bola berukuran sedang . "Diamana orang tuamu hm? Ayo ahjussi antar." Kyuhyun melepaskan Hira dan beralih menggandengya .

Keduanya mulai berjalan menjauh dari meja taman yang di tempati ke empatnya . Mata Yesung terus menatap Kyuhyun dari kajauhan . "Kalian sudah menikah lebih dari 3 tahun, kapan kalian berniat untuk mempunyai anak eoh?" Tanya yesung pada Sungmin .

"Aku masih belum siap untuk mempunyai anak . Kurasa aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu Hyung" Sungmin tersenyum, terus menatap ponselnya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya –Yesung-

"Apa yang membuatmu terfokus dengan ponselmu eoh? Sepertinya penting sekali" Tutur Ryeowook, mengambil minumnya . Sedangkan Sungmin yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung .

 _Banyak hal sulit yang telah aku lewati .._

 _Tidak apa apa_

 _Aku dengan kuat akan terus berdiri tegak_

 _Aku akan baik baik saja_

 _-love is-_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun menatap serius istri tercintanya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan . Tatapan matanya penuh rasa kesedihan, sakit dan juga penderitaan . Sedangkan Sungmin, dirinya meng-antisipasi kemungkinan kemungkinan yang terjadi setelah ini .

"Sungmin- _ah_ "

"Ne?"

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja . Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, sedikit meremasnya .

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyuhyun- _ah_ " Tanya Sungmin . Pikirannya kalut . Takut takut jika perselingkuhannya sudah diketahui oleh Kyuhyun .

"Apa kau bermain di belakangku?" Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun, pertanyaan yang selalu ia hindari akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya juga . Hatinya sekarang bergejolak hebat .

Sungmin masih diam, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang suaminya lontarkan untuk dirinya . Sulit untuk mengakui semuanya sekarang . Katakan Sungmin pengecut . Rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya sekarang, rasa bersalah akibat perbuatannya dengan berselingkuh .

Sungmin ingin mengelak, tapi apa yang harus ia elakan? Toh apa yang di katakana Kyuhyun memang benar bukan? Dirinya memang bermain dibelakang Kyuhyun .

"Kumohon Sungmin." Kyuhyun msemakin meremas tangan Sungmin .

"M-mianhe" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya . Air matanya hampir lolos dari mata indahnya . Jangan tanyakan degup jantung Sungmin yang sudah melebihi batas ini .

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan mengusap kasar wajahnya . Ingin rasanya berteriak, sakit, sesak, amarah . Semua telah menjadi satu . Otaknya mulai memperoses ucapan Sungmin . Hanya dengan kata 'maaf' Kyuhyun tau, jika Sungmin memang benar benar bermain di belakangnya .

"Sejak .. ka-kapan?" Lehernya merasa tercekat, muak rasanya melihat wajah Sungmin yang ada di depannya .

"Empat bulan lalu"

Benar. Perkiraan Kyuhyun tidak meleset, keanehan istrinya memang telah terjadi 3 bulan lalu ditambah dirinya yang sudah tahu selama sebulan ini . Hatinya tidak bisa se-singkron tiga bulan lalu . Pria mana yang rela istrinya selingkuh .

Kyuhyun mulai mengira ngira . Apa … apa istrinya juga bercinta dengan selingkuhannya? Benar! Sudah pasti istrinya bercinta dengan selingkuhannya karna mereka saling mencintai bukan?

"Mianhae Kyuhyun- _ah_ " Sungmin mencoba menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, tapi ia urungkan saat Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri .

 **My Judge**

Pengadilan selalu sibuk –seperti biasa- para Jaksa dan Hakim sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka . Itu hal yang biasa . Tak terkecuali ruang Kyuhyun dan teman temannya . Rata rata kasus mereka adalah pembunuhan, penganiayaan dan perceraian . Itu hal yang wajar . Ini adalah pengadilan kelas I A .

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ . Aku dengar kau sudah berbicara dengan istrimu" Yesung berucap . Tangannya ia masukan ke saku celana . "Apa yang Sungmin katakan?" Tanya Yesung penasaran . Tapi, Kyuhyun tetap diam dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Yesung Hyung, Kyuhyun pasti butuh ketenangan . Sudalah, jika nanti ia ingin bicara . Ia akan bicara pada kita bukan?" Ryeowook menanggapi . Raut wajah prihatin menguar . Semoga dirinya tidak akan seperti itu –batinnya-

"Tapi aku—

Tok Tok Tok

Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung menoleh melihat ke arah pintu menampilkan pria tinggi dengan dimple di kedua pipinya . Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang terkesan tidak peduli .

"Oh . Kau Choi siwon- _ssi_ bukan?" Tanya Yesung . Mendekat ke arah Siwon dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk .

"Ne, aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ " Kyuhyun mendongak, alisnya berkerut bingung . Setahunya mereka tidak saling mengenal, sama sekali tidak dekat . Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Choi Siwon adalah seorang jaksa yang cukup handal dalam bidangnya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku Siwon- _ssi_ " Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran . Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Siwon .

. . .

Keduanya duduk di bangku taman dekat kantor kejaksaan . Hilir mudik kendaraan menjadi pemandangan keduanya . Sedikit menelisik Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba raut wajahnya mengeras . Dia baru ingat, Choi siwon adalah pria yang ia lihat bersama dengan istrinya .

Kyuhyun menggeram .

Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang dan kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Seakaan tuhan telah merencanakan semuanya dengan sangat bagus untuk mereka bertemu .

"Kyuhyu—

"Kau berselingkuh dengan istriku bukan? Tsk!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon angkuh . Matanya berkilat tajam . Amaranya sudah meletup letup . Choi siwon dengan seenaknya mencium istrinya .

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu" Siwon tersenyum miring . Matanya beradu dengan mata Kyuhyun .

Bugh Bugh

Kyuhyun memukul siwon tepat di pelipisnya . Rahang siwon mengeras . Ingin rasanya membalas pukulan Kyuhyun tapi ditahannya .

"Sebaiknya kau berikan saja istrimu untukku" Siwon menepuk punggung Kyuhyun dan berlalu begitu saja . membuat kyuhyun samakin menggeram marah .

"Sial!"

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Judge

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Choi siwon

Other cast

Lihat dalam cerita

Genre :

Family, hurt confort , Romance

Rate :

K++++++

Summary :

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun katakan . Kyuhyun bukan pria yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan emosi, tidak untuk pagi ini./"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun . Diliriknya cangkir yang ada di tangan kyuhyun . Matanya menatap kearah lain ./"tidak mungkin Sungmin istri yang dicintainya bermain belakang dengan orang lain"/ "Angghhh"

Warning :

BoysLove, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, boring, M-preg, bahasa sedikti agak terang terangan, tidak sesuai EYD . Ngawur abis.

. . .

Bab 5 : Mari Kita Akhiri Semuanya

Heechul menatap anaknya dengan penuh tanya, wanita baya yang masih cantik di usianya tersebut terus menatap lekat sang putra kebanggannya .

Takut? Tentu saja Kyuhyun takut mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibunya . Siapa orang tua yang rela anaknya bercerai dalam keadaan sekarang ini? Kyuhyun menatap lekat lekat wajah ibunya yang menampilkan senyum manis diwajah yang sudah tak muda lagi itu .

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyuhyun _-ah_ " Tanya heechul, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya . Membuat heechul tersenyum

"Eomma, aku ingin bercerai"

. . .

Kini giliran Sungmin yang dilanda kecemasan . Ibu dan ayahnya berada di depannya sekarang . Hanya tinggal katakan dan semuanya selesai, Ya! Begitu sungmin . Katakan begitu 'batinnya'

Sungmin menatap kedua orang tuanya ragu ragu . Leeteuk dan Kangin mengerutkan dahi . Tidak biasanya putra mereka pergi berkunjung kerumah seorang diri .

"Eomma" Cicit Sungmin . Tangannya meremas segelas coklat panas yang ada di tangannya . "A-aku ingin bercerai dengan Kyuhyun" Suara sungmin sangat pelan, tapi masih bisadi dengar Kangin dan Leeteuk, membuat keduanya shock .

Mana mungkin sungmin ingin bercerai "Sayang, kau bi-bicara apa hm? Kau bercanda bukan Sungmin?" Leeteuk mendekat kearah Sungmin dan mengelus lengan Sungmin . Tapi yang ditanya hanya menunduk

"Mianhae eomma"

 **My judge**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jalan beriringan, masih dengan pikiran masing-masing . Selesai dengan pertemuan dengan kedua orang tua masing-masing, kini keduanya memutuskan untuk bertemu sebentar . Taman tidaklah buruk untuk sekedar bertemu, dan pilihan mereka jatuh pada taman yang berada di tengan kota Seoul.

Lalu lalang orang mulai melewati mereka, keduanya duduk dibangku taman bercat putih dengan aksen modern .

Selang lima menit, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya . Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya . Melihat anak anak yang berlari kesana kemari dengan gembira . ingatannya elayang pada masa elementary-nya dulu bersama teman temannya . Merasa canggung akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara .

"Hm!" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun .

"Jadi, apa pendapat kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, musim dingin tidak begitu dingin disbanding kemarin 'pikirnya'

"Mereka kaget, aku merasa bersalah kepada Appa dan Eomma" Sungmin menunduk, menyesal telah membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa dan sedih .

"Aku rasa tidak sebanding dengan ku, setidaknya Appa dan eommo _-nim_ tidak menamparmu di depan umum bukan" Kyuhyun tertawa, itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan . Lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah pernyataan yang harus Sungmin telan bulat bulat . Bahwa Suaminya ditampar akibat ulahnya sendiri .

"Mianhae, karena aku kau jadi dipukul oleh Heechul eomma" Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membohongi orang orang .

Sungmin meneliti wajah Kyuhyun, masih tampan . Rambut emas kecolatannya . Hidung mancung dan mata indahnya masih sama seperti dulu . Tapi, tidak ada senyum lagi disana . Jika dibandingkan dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun memang tidak begitu atletis . Tapi Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tetaplah yang tertampan dari siapapun . Dan bodohnya dirinya adalah, berselingkuh di belakang laki laki baik dan tampan seperti Kyuhyun .

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil . Membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya, dan keduanya kembali terdiam .

"Jika kau sudah siap, aku akan mengirim surat cerai-nya minggu ini" Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan . Secepat itukah? 'batin sungmin'

"Arraseo . Kau bisa membawanya pulang . Kita masih satu atap bukan? Lagi pula aku sekarang ingin mencari udara segar . Bukan membahas perceraian kita" Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya jalan jalan .

. . .

Disinilah mereka, pasar malam ala kota Seoul . Sudah hampir jam makan malam tapi Sungmin masih enggan untuk beranjak dari keramaian . Sungmin masih sibuk memilih milih makanan dan pernak pernik yang menurutnya lucu . Membuat Kyuhyun yang di belakangnya terus tersenyum .

"Kyuhyun _-ah_ . Eotte? Aku ingin kita membeli ini . Daebak! Seharusnya aku dari dulu kesini" Pekik Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun gemas dengan perilaku Sungmin .

"Arraseo . Kau beli itu dan kita akan makan malam . Kau tidak lapar hm? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas . Tapi tiba tiba keduanya terdiam . Tahu dengan situasi akhirnya Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dari pucuk kepala Sungmin .

Sungmin yang di perlakukan manis tiba tiba pipinya merona . Matanya mengerjap dengan kejadiann yang tidak di duganya . Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bersetuhan dengan dirinya secara biasa setelah kejadian perselingkuhannya .

"A-aku ingin beli banyak makan hari ini . Jadi makan malamnya nanti saja bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin, menunggu reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun . Dan dengan senag hati Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju .

Keduanya jalan beriringan . Sungmin menyambangi stand satu persatu membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengikutinya .Tapi, biarlah seperti ini sebentar . Ini akan menjadi kenangan indah bersama Sungmin yang akan ia ingat setelah bercerai . Sungmin masih sibuk memilih beberapa makanan yang ada di stand .

"Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang" Tiba tiba pria berbadan kekar muncul dan memeluk Sungmin . Menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang ada di samping mereka .

Melihat hal tersebut Kyuhyun cepat cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan yang menghancurkan hatinya . Dan dengan secepat kilat Sungmin melepaskan pelukan tiba tiba Siwon kepadanya .

"Siwon _-ah_ . A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin . Matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menahan emosi melihatnya .

"Aku sedang jalan jalan saja dan aku melihat mu" Siwon tersenyum, sangat manis tapi Sungmin menghiraukannya dan mendekat ke Kyuhyun .

"Mianhe Siwon _-ah_ . Aku harus pergi karena ada janji dengan Kyuhyun . Nanti aku akan menelfonmu ketika sampai di rumah" Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun pergi membuat Siwon memandang keduanya dengan tatapan Shock dan kesal .

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dan pergi berbelanja beberapa pernak pernik yang ia butuhkan . Kyuhyun menatap heran Sungmin . Kenapa Sungmin memilih pergi bersamanya dan menolak Siwon mentah mentah?

"Sungmin- _ah_ "

"N- Cup

Cup

Cup

"Gomawo" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat . Persetan dengan penjaga stand yang pipinya merona akibat melihat adegan tak senonoh dirinya . Yang terpenting Sungmin memilih dirinya dari pada Siwon untuk menghabiskan malam bersama .

"Museum irriya? Aku h-hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama denganmu saja . Pasti setelah kita bercerai, kita tidak akan bertemu kan?" Ucap Sungmin membuat senyum Kyuhyun hilang seketika .

'Benar, seharusnya aku sadar . Dia hanya ingin membuat kenangan sebagai salam perpisahannya untukku'

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, hatinya nyeri mendengar perkataan Sungmin . Tapi, sekarang masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk menghabiskan malam .

"Sungmin _-ah_ sebaiknya kita makan malam sekarang" Ajak Kyuhyun, menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan erat .

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

Title :

My Judge

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Choi siwon

Other cast

Lihat dalam cerita

Genre :

Family, hurt confort , Romance

Rate :

K++++++

Summary :

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun katakan . Kyuhyun bukan pria yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan emosi, tidak untuk pagi ini./"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun . Diliriknya cangkir yang ada di tangan kyuhyun . Matanya menatap kearah lain ./"tidak mungkin Sungmin istri yang dicintainya bermain belakang dengan orang lain"/ "Angghhh"

Warning :

BoysLove, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, boring, M-preg, bahasa sedikti agak terang terangan, tidak sesuai EYD . Ngawur abis.

Bab 6 : Im Singing My Blue

 _Saengil Chukka Hamnida_

 _Saengil Chukka Hamnida_

 _Saranghaneun Uri Sungminnie_

 _Saengil Chukka Hamnida_

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar keras di ruang keluarga Kyuhyun, banyak pasang mata yang menatap senang kearah kedua suami istri tersebut . Tak terkecuali Yesung dan Ryeowook .

"Chukkae Minnie- _ya_ " Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya . Tangannya tak lepas dari genggaman sang kekasih 'Lee Donghae' . Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada pasangan unik tersebut .

"Ne, gomowo hyukkie- _ya_ . Terimakasih kalian sudah datang kepesta kecil kecilan ini"

"Yaa . Mana ada pesta kecil kecilan dengan banyak makanan seperti ini , seharusnya kau menambahkannya lebih banyak Sungminnie" Ryeowook terus mengunyah snacknya tanpa henti membuat yang lainnya mendengus malas .

"Jadi semua orang sudah memberi kado untuk suSungmin, bagaimana dengamu Kyuhyun- _ah_ . Apa yang kau berikan pada istrimu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran .

Kyuhyun mendekat Kearah Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikt gugup . Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua . Kyuyun memberikan map berwarna coklat membuat semua orang bingung .

"Ige mwoya Kyuhyun- _ah_?" Sungmin penasaran . Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannyadengan perlahan membuka map tersebut . bagaikan slowmotion perlahan lahan Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan isinya .

"Ini …" Sungmin menatap selembar kertas tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya, padangannya memanas .

Semua saling berpandangan bingung, terkecuali Yesung yang hanya menatap Sungmin datar . Donghae yang penasaran langsung mendekat ke arah Sungmin, raut wajah pria kelahiran mokpo tersebut langsung menajam, rahangnya mengeras .

"Apa ini Kyuhyun?"

"Bukan urusanmu Donghae- _ya_."

 ** _My Heart Cold_**

 ** _Even With My Eyes Closed …_**

 ** _I Cant Feel You …_**

Satu hari terlah berlalu . Semua orang kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing . Hujan deras membasahi kota terpadat di Korea Selatan . Menembus hujan seorang diri, matanya menahan senyum sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan . Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari selembar kertas yang dipegang oleh Sungmin .

"Mian, hujannya semakin deras jadi aku agak lama" Sungmin menarik bangku dan mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi membuat Siwon yang ada dihadapannya cemberut.

"Tuan Lee kau membuatku mati kebosanan di sini." Siwon menyeruput kopi hitamnya . Matanya menelisik Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah .

"Apa yang kau bawa? Katakana padaku apa yang membuatmu menelfonku disaat aku sedang sibuk hm? Merindukanku?"

"Surat cerai yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun saat ulang tahunku" Ucap Sungmin, mau tak mau siwon tersenyum gembira dan langsung membuka map tersebut .

"Kau hebat Kyuhyun."

 **My Judge**

Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, si pria menyedihkan dengan sejuta luka di hatinya . Matanya menatap kearah jendela, hujan masih begitu deras membuat hatinya yang sakit semakin sakit .

"Dunia tidak akan berubah hanya dengan menatap hujan Kyuhyun-ah . Kusarankan kau juga mencari wanita yang bisa kau jamin tidak akan selingkuh darimu" Sahut Yesung berjalan membawa dua cangkir Capucinno .

"Kapan mediasi dilakukan?" Tanay kyuhyun tanpa menjawab saran Yesung .

"Dua minggu dari hari ini . Nanti tanyakan pada pengacara yang akan kau bawa pada proses mediasi . Aku sudah mengatur semuanya dan kau hanya perlu datang dan tandatangani surat mediasi." Tutur yesung .

"Kau selalu berlebihan tentangku . Aku bisa menyewa pengacara sendiri dan mengurusnya sendiri . Kau tidak perlu repot melakukan hal yang tidak penting." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut . Berdiri dari posisi awal dan duduk menghadap Yesung di depan Hyungnya .

. . .

14.30 Kst

Kyuhyun pulang sedikit terlambat karna hujan yang tidak reda juga . Dibukanya pintu bercat putih dengan gagang pintu berwarna coklat .

Matanya melirik kedalam seisi rumah yang terang tidak seperti biasanya . Alisnya menyerngit heran, tidak biasanya Sungmin pulang sore . Tiba-tiba hatinya memanas mengingat Sungmin .

Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat mandi, ditariknya dasi yang sedari tadi melilit di lehernya . Tasnya ia biarkan diruang kaluarga .

Srett

Srreeeet

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan suara dari arah kamarnya . Dengan rasa penasaran Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar .

Cahaya matanya redup, gagang pintu yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun pegang lepas begitu saja . Hatinya semakin sakit melihat dua pria yang saling merobek pakaiannya . Banyak tanda merah keunguan dibadan pria yang lebih mungil .

"K..kyu..h..hyun" Sungmin terbata . Matanya melirik Siwon yang mengendus leher putihnya dan meninggalkan jejak disana .

"Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, aku akan keluar dari sini, Oh! Lee Sungmin jangan lupa setelah kau menandatangani surat cerai kau bisa ke pengadilan untuk melakukan mediasi . Mungkin kau tidak akan datang, tapi itu akan membuat prosesnya sedikit lebih mudah." Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu, fokusnya hanya kepada pintu keluar . Pergi dari sini atau kau akan menderita Kyuhyun! Batinnya menjerit.

Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal gila . Tentu, Kyuhyun tidak akan memukul Siwon di depan Sungmin . Sungmin berselingkuh darinya dan hal tersebut pasti karna Sungmin pasti sudah tidak mecintainya lagi .

Kyuhyun menerima itu …

Tapi, hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya ..

Bolehkah … dirinya egois untuk saat ini?

Yesung menghela nafas kasar, Kyuhyun mengungsi ke rumahnya setelah sekian tahun lamanya tidak kerumah Yesung lagi . Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam diri, Yesung menatapnya prihatin, sampai sekarang Yesung semakin tak habis pikir dengan Sungmin .

Yesung membawakan dua cangkir berisi kopi, mereka meminumnya diruang tengah . Kyuhyun masih berdiam diri, tatapan matanya kosong . Pancaran kesedihan terlihat disana .

"Berhenti membuatku frustasi Kyuhyun- _ah_ dan cobalah untuk menerima semuanya" Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang menyeruput kopinya dengan santai . Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamar .

. . .

Sang mentari mulai meberikan cahayanya meski hanya secercah, Musim dingin akan segera berakhir . Burung mulai bersuara dari luar . Hari yang cukup baik untuk memulai aktivitas baru .

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan . Kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat masalah yang tak kunjung selesai . Kyuhyun mulai bangun dari tidurnya . Melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi .

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan milik Yesung . Aroma makanan mulai menguar dari arah dapur, kakinya ia langkahkan menuju ruang makan .

"Ye—Oh! Kyuhyun- _ah_ kau ada disini? Ku kira Yesung hanya mengatakan lelucon padaku . Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambilkan kau piring." Ryeowook ada disana, di dapur milik Yesung . Hal biasa jika melihat Ryeowook yang mampir untuk membuat sarapan dan mampir kerumah Yesung .

"Aku hanya membuat Nasi goreng kimchi, kau bisa mengeluarkan sayurannya . Atau kau mau makan roti? Aku ak—

Ucapan Ryeowook berhenti saat Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya pelan . Alisnya bertaut bingung . Kyuhyun terus mentapa Ryeowook .

"Wae wae? Kau mau aku buatkan apa?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung .

"Hanya mau bilang, kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik nantinya Ryeowook." Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang memaksakan . Senyum yang menyakitkan untuk dilihat oleh siapapun .

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ jangan seperti ini, kau harus bisa melangkah untuk menjadi lebih baik . Sebaiknya kau lakukan hal yang berguna." Ryeowook menepuk bahu Kyuhyun . Setidaknya sebagai seorang sahabat Ryeowook bisa memberi nasihat untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun .

 ** _Happiness is all self-talk_**

 ** _Something more complicated_**

 ** _I have love you to death_**

Sungmin terus menatap ponselnya dengan bimbang, matanya melirik Siwon yang masih sibuk membenarkan pakaiannya . Rasa bersalah muncul teringat kedatangan Kyuhyun yang melihat dirinya bersama dengan Siwon sedang melakukan perjalanan malam yang indah dan panjang .

"Wae? Apa apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu Sungmin _-Ah_?" Siwon menatap Sungmin intents . Pria dengan badan kekar ada di depan Sungmin, Sungmin mendongak demi melihat wajah tampan Siwon . Tangannya meremas sprei dengan gusar .

"Kau merasa tak enak dengan Kyuhyun? Sudalah, lagi pula Kyuhyun sudah tau hubungan kita bukan? Dan dia tidak akan merusak hubungan kita." Tutur Siwon, matanya melembut melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona karna udara dingin . Siwon merendahkan kepalanya demi mencium bibir memabukan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menghindar membuat Siwon tersenyum kecut dan keluar dari kamar .

"Aku akan pergi, kau bisa menghubungiku nanti." Ucap Siwon sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu .

. . .

 ** _Jika tuhan mulai memanggilku di sisinya_**

 ** _Maka, demi cinta yang tulus ini .._**

 ** _Aku akan melakukannya …_**

 ** _Jika aku bukan di takdirkan untukmu_**

 ** _Maka …_**

 ** _Suatu saat kita akan dipertemukan untu saling mencintai_**

 ** _Untuk berbagi kasih dan sayang_**

 ** _Untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain_**

 ** _Untuk mengisi kekosongan dihati yang sedih ini_**

 ** _Untuk mati bersama dengan lumuran cinta yang indah ini_**

 ** _Lee sungmin …_**

 ** _Saranghae_**

tbc


	7. Chapter 7- END

Title :

My Judge

Cast :

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Choi siwon

Other cast

Lihat dalam cerita

Genre :

Family, hurt confort , Romance

Rate :

K++++++

Summary :

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun katakan . Kyuhyun bukan pria yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan emosi, tidak untuk pagi ini./"Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin menatap heran kyuhyun . Diliriknya cangkir yang ada di tangan kyuhyun . Matanya menatap kearah lain ./"tidak mungkin Sungmin istri yang dicintainya bermain belakang dengan orang lain"/ "Angghhh"

Warning :

BoysLove, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, boring, M-preg, bahasa sedikti agak terang terangan, tidak sesuai EYD . Ngawur abis.

Bab 7 : Can I Say Goodbye?

Pertemuan dalam kecanggungan, pertemuan yang membuatnya akan berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing . Sungmin menatap keluar jendela mobil yang dikendarai oleh kekasihnya –Siwon . Matanya menatap Siwon yang terus menerus menatapnya dengan Senyuman berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang semakin gelisah .

Keduanya sampai di pengadilan, Sungmin dan Siwon turun dari mobil diiringi oleh dua orang pengacaranya . Kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung yang dulu hanya Sungmin anggap sebagai lelucon belaka .

"Kau sudah siap sayang? Ku harap kau mengatakan apa yang aku harapkan Sungmin- _ah_." Tutur Siwon

Dilain tempat, dilain sisi .

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di ruang kerjanya dengan terus menatap jendela diruang kerjanya . Hatinya masih enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki ke pengadilan . Matanya menerawang ke langit langit . Hatinya perih, sakit karna terhianati .

"Mau kuantar kesana tuan Kyuhyun yang terhormat?" Tanya yesung dengan guratan guratan kesal diwajahnya .

"Tidak Hyung, aku tidak akan datang kesana . Tapi, jika aku tidak datang, maka mediasi tidak akan dilaksanankan dan perceraian akan terus dilakukan" Kyuhyun berjalan mengelilingi mejanya dan terus menerus seperti itu .

"Jika kau berdiam diri, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Kyuhyun . Kusarankan kau lebih baik meghadiri jalannya sidang tersebut dan selanjutnya … itu terserah kau." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dalam, mencari keyakinan yang hatinyapun masih ragu untuk mengambil langkah tersebut .

"Baiklah aku akan datang."

. . .

Pengugat dan tergugat menatap dalam diam, memberikan tatapan arti yang berbeda . Sedangkan Yesung masih setia menatap tajam Siwon dengan waja angkuhnya .

"Jadi bagaimana dengan penggugat? Apa anda ingin mediasi ini dilanjut?" Tanya sang mediator –Kim Kibum-

"An—

"Lanjutkan saja, saya menolak mediasi ini . Tolong lanjutkan perceraiannya dan maaf saya harus pergi karna ada urusan penting." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda .

"Kyu—" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh Siwon . Sungmin menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang semakin berjalan menjauh dari ruang mediasi, dengan berat hati akhirnya Sungmin mengurungkan niat untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

 _ **Ada banyak hal yang tidak perlu dijelaskan**_

 _ **Menghapuskan sesuatu yang menyakitkan tidak semudah**_

 _ **membalikan telapak tangan …**_

 _ **Mata …**_

 _ **Hati …**_

 _ **Semua merasakan sakit, perih yang sama …**_

 **-Dua bulan kemudian-**

Sungmin menatap rumah yang menjadi tempat berteduhnya selama ini dengan sedih, putusan pengadilan mengatakan jika mereka resmi bercerai . Sungmin masih ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempatnya selama ini berlindung, tempatnya selama ini meneduh, tempatnya selama ini berkeluh kesah bersama Kyuhyunnya .

Tapi?

Masihkan pantaskah Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun miliknya? Setelah kemarin mereka bercerai?

Sungmin menatap gagang pintu dengan ragu, tapi dengan perlahan akhirnya Sungmin memegang gagang pintu dan bergegas untuk keluar . Derap langkah mengintrupsi pergerakan Sungmin untuk membuka pintu semakin lebar .

"Kau mau pergi sekarang? Tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama?" Tanya Kyuhyun menampilkan Senyum memaksakan .

"Aniya, aku pasti akan merepotkan." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum "Keundae terima kasih untuk selama ini Kyuhyun-ah . Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Jaga dirimu baik-baik . Jangan terlalu sering pulang larut dan ikut campur masalah orang lain dan Mianhae" Air matanya mengalir, tapi dengan cepat Sungmin mengahapusnya, tidak ingin dianggap terlihat oleh Kyuhyun .

"Sering seringlah untuk memakan sayuran dan jangan terlalu sering minum kopi." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, pelukan untuk terakhir kalinya –pikirnya . Dengan ragu Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin .

 _ **Ada banyak makna dibalik suatu peristiwa**_

 _ **Seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang**_

" _ **Hidup itu seperti roda yang akan terus berputar dan berputar"**_

 _ **Tapi, apakah semua orang selalu mengambil makna dari kejadian tersebut?**_

 _ **Atau, mereka hanya menganggapnya sebagai ujian yang tuhan akan berikan setiap waktu?**_

 _ **Jawabannya ada didalam diri masing-masing individu**_

 _ **Tuhan akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk umatnya**_

 _ **Tapi, apakah kita pernah menganggap itu semua adalah yang terbaik?**_

 _ **Apa yang kita harapkan belum tentu kita dapatkan**_

 _ **Tapi, apa yang kita dapatkan pasti tuhan tau, itulah yang kita butuhkan .**_

Kyuhyun menatap berkas ditangannya dengan tidak selera, ekor matany melirik Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedang berbincang sambal sesekali bersenda gurau . Melihat kedua Hyungnya yang memang terlihat akur sekaligus romantic membuat dirinya teringat Sungmin . Hatinya bergemuruh mengingat mantan istrinya tersebut . Sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu Sungmin, bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah Sungmin sudah mempunyai anak dengan Siwon? Apakah Sungmin hidup bahagia dengan pilihannya yang sekarang?

Kyuhyun menatap alroljinya, sudah hampir jam makan siang dan perutnya mulai kelaparan, matanya menatap malas kedua sejoli yang masih menempel ria .

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, apa kalian tidak lapar?" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu . Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yesung maupun Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan keras

"Anak itu tidak berubah" Gumam Yesung

. . .

Kyuhyun memamerkan senyumnya saat para staf memberi salam kepadanya, siapa yang tidak kenal Kyuhyun si Jaksa duda yang masih muda . Mungkin itu adalah julukan baru untuknya .

Pandangannya tertuju pada bangku kosong . Suasana seperti inilah yang membuatnya merasa kesepian, Kyuhyun bukan tipe orng yang suka keramaian . Setelah mengambil makan siangnya, Kyuhyun duduk di diurutan pojok . Matanya menatap jalanan Seoul yang ulai dibasahi oleh hujan, sama seperti dirinya yang selalu dipenuhi dengan hujan dan badai dalah kehidupan . Tapi setidaknya Ia merasa bersyukur bisa menjalani hidup lebih baik sekarang meski tanpa orang yang dicintainya .

 _ **Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan**_

 _ **Tuhan punya rencana yang jauh lebih indah**_

 _ **Meski cinta tak terbalas bukan berarti kita harus terpuruk terus menerus**_

"Aku akan menjalani hidupku lebih baik dari sekarang Hyung" Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Yesung tersenyum senang, pandangannya tak lepas dari jalanan Seoul

"Sekeras apapun aku melupakannya pasti aku akan selalu mengingatnya, masa ini akan menjadi kenangan yang indah untukku . Dimana semuanya berjalan baik baik saja tanpa hadirnya seseorang."

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Pria yang selalu aku cintai sepanjang masa ..**_

 _ **Tidak perduli dimana keberadaannya …**_

 _ **Bersama siapa dirinya ..**_

 _ **Tapi, satu hal yang harus ia tau ..**_

 _ **Aku … tidak akan melupakannya, meski satu detikpun**_

 _ **Mata memandang jauh ke depan**_

 _ **Tapi hati ini, tetap berada di tempat yang sama**_

 _ **Sejauh aku pergi…**_

 _ **Kau yang akan selalu terkenang …**_

 _ **Setiap kata yang terucap, itu adalah kebenaran yang selalu ditutupi**_

 _ **Setidaknya sekarang aku bahagia, kita …**_

 _ **Masih bisa menghirup udara yang sama .**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **hay~ pendek memang chapter terakhir ini, kenapa? sengaja karena saya memang mau buat gantung wkwk tapi keknya gaje yaa cerita T.T**_

 _ **buat semuanya~~ terimakash banyak sudah mensupport saya,ngomel/? wkwk pokonya makasih buat masukannya yang tazem syekalihh T.T saya pengen cerita ajaa nihh kenapa saya ngambil judul yang ANEH DAN ABSRUD KEK GINI ehh tapi makasih lohh buat masukan yang nyuruh saya untuk belajar bahasa inggris dan hukum wkwk saya anak akuntansi lohhh wkwk bukan hukum:''' intinya sya dlu pernah dibuli dan masih trauma sampe skrng jd itu sebabnya saya ambil judul ini dan taraaa wkwk abrusd sekalih.**_

 _ **udah segitu aja wkwk pokonya jangan lupa Review wkwk maap tipo2**_


End file.
